(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sensor adjustment device in a pressure gauge, and more particularly, to one capable of mounting and adjusting position of the sensor in a groove provided in perimeter of a dial.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
To avoid accident hazard, a sensor is usually disposed in a meter. The sensor disposed in a pressure gauge detects status of an indicator needle and automatically sends alarm to notify, control pressure or urge emergency measures when the pressure challenges pre-set level of pressure.
The Bourdon tube gauge operating on contact detection is found with the following defects:
1. The contact when engaged will trigger off sparks to invite oxidization to the contact after a prolonged use of the gauge. Oxidized contact contributes to poor contact and thus to compromise reliability of signal output, and the seriously oxidized contact may even get broken up and damaged; and
2. Sparks also prevent the Bourdon tube gauge from operating in shop area or any other place strictly fire prohibited to render application of the Bourdon tube gauge subject to an extremely great limitation.